The Marauders: 6th year Train Ride to Hogwarts
by eevee394
Summary: A short snapshot of the maurauders' conversation on their way to hogwarts


"Hey, Padfoot, Moony!" I called over the sea of heads, craning my neck to spot the two figures barely visible through the mist surrounding Platform 9 ¾. "There you are, I've been searching everywhere!"

Sirius grinned at me, "Prongs! We were beggining to wonder were you'd gotten off to! What were you doing all that time?" He winked at me, "Looking for Evans?"

Despite trying to keep a calm expression, I felt my face grow warm, "Shut it! C'mon let's get on before the train leaves without us!" I pretended not to notice the smug look on Remus and Sirius's face.

"Where d'you think Wormtails gotten himself off to now?" I wondered.

Sirius snorted, "Oh, he's probably off prodding his nose around somewhere it doesn't belong. Let's go find a compartment shall we, before they're all taken." We all climbed onto the train, and made our way down the corridor, searching for an empty compartment.

"Look who it is…" I smirked, pointing into a compartment where Severus Snape was sitting alone.

"Hey look, it's our old friend Snivellus!" Sirius said in a snide, carrying voice. "What is that?" He demanded, looking at Snapes over-sized robes, "Your moms old dress? Bet it's the same one you wore in first year too!"

Snape stood up with a furious expression on his face, his hand twitching towards his wand hidden a way in a pocket of his robes.

Remus, noticing this decided to steer me and Sirius away from Snivellus, before we could have time to jinx him and get us all a detention on our first day back at school. We pushed past the crowd of students all wandering about the train corridor, until we found an empty compartment towards the back of the train. A few minutes later, Wormy managed to squeeze his way into our compartment (which really wasn't that hard, due to his ability to transform into an animagus).

"S-so… how was y-your summer everyone?" Peter stuttered. Though he was friends with James and Sirius, they were the most popular in their year, and he was always a bit intimidated by him.

I laughed, "Peter, is that the best you can come up with? Nothing a little more dramatic… That's probably not the brightest way to start a conversation." I rolled my eyes and he stared at me expectantly, obviously wanting an answer. "Well, if you must know, my summer break was very boring. Not much to do. Went down to diagonally, looked at brooms, practiced Quidditch obviously…"

Sirius snorted, "James you'd think you had it hard… playing quidditch all you want, your parents buying you anything you want. Well me? I was busy locked away in my room hiding from my entire family. You know I've just figured out that putting permanent sticking charms on those Gryffindor posters keeps mum from blasting them off?"

Lupin laughed darkly, "Oh yeah, I just loooved spending my time roaming around in an abandoned forest as a werewolf, desperately hoping I wouldn't bite somebody's head off!"

I grinned at that, "Fair enough Moony, you win the award. So what do you guys think the quidditch seasons gonna be li-" My voice caught as I noticed who was passing by our compartment.

"C'mon mate you're gonna have to stop acting like an idiot every time Evans gets anywhere near you!" Sirius insisted.

"I don't act like an idiot!" I protested, but then laughed at the incredulous looks on my friends' faces. "Well come on, what do you expect me to do?"

Remus grinned jokingly at me, "Oh I don't know… maybe pluck up the courage and ask her on a proper date like a civilized human being James?" I laughed, they always thought I was stupid when it came to girls. Particularly _that_ girl…

"That's not a bad idea… One day, I don't know maybe when you're 50, you will realize that she _wants_ you to actually ask her out, rather than showing off around her and waiting for her to do something!"

"I- well…" It was pretty hard to come up with a retort to that, "Fine. Just you wait and see!" I promised.

Peter snorted, as though he thought I would never live up to that promise.

"Yeah Wormy?" Sirius turned to him, "And when's the last time you've asked a girl on a date? Or transfigured yourself into an animagus without our help or transplanting your tail onto your-"

"Be a little quieter guys! We ought not to discuss this right now, anybody could hear us!" Lupin hissed at us.

I grinned, "Fair enough. Moony. Always the sensible one…"


End file.
